Cytoskelettet
Komponenter Beskrive cytoskelettets komponenter mht. opbygning, dynamik og funktion Beskrive opbygning, struktur og polaritet af aktin, mikrotubuli og intermediære filamenter Aktin Aktinfilamenter er tynde (7 nm), fleksible og ofte korte kæder. De er utrolig dynamiske. De stabiliserer cellemembranen og giver den styrke. Det er opbygget af G-aktin (monomerer), der sidder sammen til F-aktin (polymerer/filamenter). Et aktin er et protein. ATP binder sig til G-aktin, hvorefter den kan binde sig til kæden. Kort tid efter hydrolyseres det til ADP. Ved binding til ADP er bindingerne svagere end ved ATP og bindingerne vil derfor brydes efter lidt tid. thumb Aktinfilamenterne har polaritet, idet de har en plus-ende (hvor monomererne kommer på) og en minus-ende (hvor monomererne falder af). De kan principielt vokse i begge retninger, men vokser hurtigest i plus enden. Den kan dog have en fast længde, hvor der ryger lige mange monomerer af i minusenden som på i plusenden - treadmilling ("trædemølle"). Aktin udgør oftest 5% af cellens proteiner. Der findes desuden visse proteiner, der kan binde sig til aktin, for at undgå at den polymeriseres. Aktin findes primært i cortex-delen af cellen, og alt der ændrer celleoverfladen har med aktin at gøre (undtagen cilier...). Mikrovillier (i tarmen) er opbygget af ca. 20-30 aktinfilamenter. thumb Aktin kan få cellen til at vandre/kravle over en overflade. 17 32.jpg|thumb Aktin er med når der fagocyteres. Myosin Der findes mange forskellige proteiner der kan binde sig til aktin, for at ændre deres funktion. Myosin er en motorprotein, der er et eksempel på dette. Der findes mange forskellige slags myosin, men de to vigtigste er: Myosin I og II. ;Myosin I:thumb Kan fx sidde med en ende på aktin, og den anden på en vesikel, og på den måde transportere vesiklen med en bestemt retning. Har kun et hoved, og det virker som en ATP-hydrolyserende motor. Halen bestemmer, hvad den skal binde sig til. ;Myosin II: Findes fx i muskelceller. Har to hoveder, og deres haler er snoet sammen. thumb De kan danne myosin-II filamenter. Hovederne stikker ud mod hver sin ende, men halerne ligger i midten. Muskelfysiologi Mikrotubuli Det er lange, tynde og tykke rør, der er relativt stive i forhold til aktin. De har en organiserende rolle i celler. thumb De er opbygget af alfa- og beta-'tubulin', der er et tubulin, globularproteiner. Alfa og beta binder sig tæt sammen i protofilamenter, der derefter lægger sig i en cirkel af 13 protofilamenter. thumb De gror ud af centrosomet (som der kun findes et af!) og binder sig ud til resten af cellen. Centrosomet har gamma-tubulin-ring komplekser, hvor mikrotubulin kan gro ud fra. I centrosomet er der to centrioler, der altid ligger vinkelret på hinanden. thumb Så der findes altså kun to centrioler i en celle.. De er polære og minus-enden er altid forankret i centrosomet (ved en gamma-tubulin-ring). Den ændrer hele tiden længde i den positive ende - dynamiske instabilitet. De elongerer sig indtil de falder sammen (katastrofe), hvorefter de kommer sig igen og elongerer igen. Globulærproteinerne (=protofilamenterne) er bundet til GTP, når de vokser, og efter et stykke tid hydrolyseres den til GDP, hvorved bindingerne svækkes. Hvis tilførslen af tubulin med GTP er hurtigere end hydrolyseringen (GTP --> GDP + Pi), vil tubuluset blive ved med at vokse (dvs. GTP når ikke at hydrolyseres før den bindes igen), men hvis tilførslen er langsommere end hydrolyseringen, vil hele hovedet med GTP bundet forsvinde, således af tubulinhovederne med GDP blive eksponeret og de vil falde af. thumb De kan også være forankret i plusenden, og så kaldes de stabile mikrotubuli. Centrosomet skyder bare tilfældigt mikrotubuli ud, og hvis den ikke rammer noget, kommer den tilbage igen, men hvis den rammer noget, forankres den, og bliver relativt stabil. Motorproteiner Der findes to slags motorproteiner, der virker på mikrotubuli. De kræver ATP. De går på tubuliet og er med til at transportere proteiner. Det giver cellen en bidirektionel "motorvej", hvor den kan bevæge sig frem og tilbage. De positionerer Golgi og ER. ;Dynein : Bevæger sig altid mod minus-enden. Mod centrosomet. Dynein kan bindes til Golgi og trækker den ind. ;Kinesin : Bevæger sig altid mod plus-enden. Mod plasmamembranen. Kinesin kan binder til ER og trækker den ud. Mikrotubuli er uundværlig i celledeling og cilier (fx i luftvejene) og flageller er opbygget af mikrotubuli. Mikrotubuli holder desuden celleorganellerne på plads. En cilia indeholder en kerne af stabile mikrotubuli, der alle udspringer fra ciliaens 'basal body' (og altså ikke centrosomet men fungerer på sammen måde).thumb thumb|Tværsnit af mikrotubuli i cilia De er organiseret af ni par af mikrotubuli, der ligger i en cirkel rundt om to enkelte mikrotubuli. Hvert par i den ydre ring har dynein siddende, så de periodisk kan slide op og ned. thumb Der sidder desuden andre proteiner, der sørger for at sliding-effekten bliver lavet om til en bøjning = power stroke. En flagel er præcis som en cilia, men meget længere og sædcellerne har kun en af dem. Intermediære filamenter De er opbygget af tråde, der snor sig rundt om hinanden - ligner et reb. De er meget stærke. Og de sidder nærmest i hele cytoplasma (og i kernen). De er forankret i cytoplasmaet ved junctions, som desmosomer. De findes mest i celler, der kræver styrke.. og de er vævsspecifikke (På den måde kan man ved at kigge på IMF finde ud af hvor metastasen stammer fra.) Vævsspecificitet (hvad IMF hedder i nogle vævstyper) : - Keratiner i epithel - Lamin danner den nukleære lamina umiddelbart under nukleulemma - Vimentin findes i alle mesenchymalderiverede celler (dvs. fibroblaster, endothel og glatte muskelceller). - Desmin forekommer i alle muskelceller, hvor de forbinder Z-skiverne myofibrillerne. Specielt mange desminfilamenter findes i glatte muskelceller, hvor de forbinder cytoplasmatiske fortætninger og dermed fordeler stresset til større dele af cellen. - Nestin er neurofilamenter, og er bl.a. ansvarlige for den radiale vækst i axonet. - Glial fibrillary acidic proteine (GFAB) findes i gliaceller. De har et globuklært hoved og hale-regioner, som kan interagere med andre komponenter i cellen. Lokalisation Redegøre for cytoskelettets lokalisation i cellen og den vævsspecifikke forekomst af intermediære filamenter Aktin ligger primært ved cortex/overfladen. Mikrotubuli ligger i hele cellen men udspringer fra centrosomet der ligger tæt ved kernen samt ved overfladen for cilier. De intermediære filamenter ligger lige under kernemembranen hos alle celler, samt i cytoplasmaet hos nogen da det er vævsspecifikt (keratin i epitelvæv, i neurofilamenter i nerveceller). Motorproteiner Redegøre for motorproteiners (myosin, dynein og kinesin) funktion, herunder betydning for vesikeltransport, plasmamembran dynamik (fx lamellipodia, fagocytose), cellemigration og kontraktion '' Betydning for overfaldespecialiseringer ''Angive cytoskelettets betydning for overfladespecialiseringer (cilier, mikrovilli, stereocilier) Kategori:Celler og vævs struktur og funktion